Tan Solo un Par de Siglos
by nosferatu-sama
Summary: FaustoxEliza!, un resumen de su historia... dedicado a Umino Megumi.


Para Umino Megumi, a quien le seguiré dedicando todo lo que escriba... y, aunque últimamente no lo parezca, quiero mucho...

Es un compendio de la historia de Fausto y Eliza, espero te guste.

**Nota**: Quería que Eliza fuera el personaje principal... pero se sabe muy poco de ella como para darle una personalidad bien estructurada en un fic... aunque en un futuro cercano escribiré uno de mi querida Eliza, no importa que sea como me la imagine!

FaustoxEliza!

**Tan Solo un Par de Siglos**

**Cap. 1°: "Una Anhelada Conclusión"**

Puso cuidadosamente el bisturí en su mano, comprobó su pulso por segunda vez, pidió que un pañuelo enjugara el sudor que recorría su frente, acomodó sus guantes y dirigió el instrumento de operación con firmeza y seguridad reteniendo un bostezo en su boca... un pequeño hilillo de roja sangre comenzó a caer en el acto, haciéndose cada vez más grueso y oscuro, de forma inmediata se ganó las miradas de desaprobación de sus compañeros. Era la segunda vez en la semana, sus diagnósticos perfectos y operaciones milimétricas no lograban la característica efectividad que había demostrado durante sus cortos pero intensos años en la clínica.

Pasada la medianoche ojeó nuevamente ese gran ejemplar de medicina, sabía que se acercaba el momento que habían esperado por dieciocho años, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, difícilmente lograría disipar los temores de su mente. Puso el dedo sobre un renglón de especial importancia, "El mas mínimo fallo a ese nivel y sería todo para ella... y por ende para mí..." pensó en voz alta mientras mordía su dedo pulgar. La lectura prosiguió hasta que los párpados taparon por completo sus ojos, ahora no solo hacía frente a la ciencia y probabilidades, sino también el cansancio se había interpuesto en su camino.

El cuarto fue traspasado de improviso por una cálida luz que se abría paso por las cortinas de la habitación, de un momento a otro se encontró erguido en la cama, el agotamiento que seguía sus pasos desde hace años empañaba su mente otra vez, sin embargo fue repelido por corrientes de helada agua que bajaban por su espalda. Engulló un escueto desayuno, ni siquiera las tres horas de adelanto le conferían tranquilidad. Tomó el maletín, lanzó en su interior un par de documentos, examinó por decimoquinta vez el reloj que portaba en la muñeca izquierda, juntó aire en los pulmones tan solo para expulsarlo lentamente. Hoy era el día, si todo resultaba como debía en breve sería capaz de conciliar el sueño que tan huidizo le parecía.

_Caminaba con tranquilo paso aquella mañana, el día ofrecía un cielo ausente de nubes, un olor dulce impregnaba el aire, los frutos de la primavera mostraban sus primeros retoños. Johann no hacía mas que estudiar complejas lecciones de medicina, poco entendía, no obstante memorizaba meticulosamente cada párrafo. _

_Una tibia y suave brisa comenzó de repente, levantó entonces su vista, reflejando la luz en sus anteojos, dejándolo sin visión por algunos segundos... cuando todo rastro de reflejo desapareció pudo al fin divisarla tras el ventanal... vestía un hermoso vestido, sus hombros eran tapados por dorados y finos cabellos, estos se encontraban engalanados gracias a pequeñas lienzas puestas con prolijidad... de inmediato detuvo la caminata, aquella desconocida lo saludaba amablemente con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, desde que tenía conciencia, nunca una niña se había tomado la molestia de siquiera mirarlo... no sabía como reaccionar, se limitó a sonrojarse y devolverle el gesto, luego, apresuró el paso para llegar sin demora a su hogar, no sin antes tropezar torpemente un par de veces..._

Respiró profundo... por qué no había pensado en eso hace cinco años, si tan solo la elusiva respuesta al enigma se hubiera presentado ante él con anterioridad Eliza no estaría empeorando su condición cada día...

La miró un momento, ella parecía tranquila y él no la decepcionaría, la quería más que a nadie, representaba todo lo que le importaba. "Empezaremos ahora...", una enfermera se acercó con una mascarilla en su mano, la anestesia cumplió su función de forma casi inmediata, Johann suspiró, puso en su lugar ambos guantes, clavó su vista en dos azules ojos que devolvieron la mirada... "Eliza... te amo...".

_Nunca comprenderían el por que de la situación, esa tarde su pequeño hijo había llegado a la casa un poco más tarde que lo acostumbrado, en la cena estuvo callado, cabizbajo, ni siquiera tocó sus alimentos, nada común ciertamente._

_Luego de que los invitados se despidieran, Johann consideró que era el momento propicio para preguntar, llamó a su padre, ambos se sentaron en un par de sillones de cubierta café oscuro, la iluminación era deliberadamente pobre, dando un aspecto bastante cálido a la habitación. _

_-"Dime..." dijo el orgulloso médico rompiendo el silencio. _

_-"Necesito preguntarte algo..." respondió Fausto luego de tragar saliva._

_-"Pues... pregunta, hijo, estás en confianza" afirmó, realmente extrañado de aquel comportamiento._

_-"Verás, tengo un pequeño problema, no entiendo algo de mis lecciones..." tartamudeó mientras movía sus pies nerviosamente._

_-"Mmm... y a que viene tanto secreto, me lo podías haber preguntado en la mesa..." indicó, aún más intrigado que antes._

_-"... es que... prefiero hacerlo así... de esa forma lo comprendo mejor...", podía sentir como su corazón bombeaba sangre más rápido de los normal, el color subía por sus mejillas y nada podía hacer para evitarlo... justo en ese momento agradeció la miopía de su padre y la baja luminaria del lugar. _

_Carraspeó un poco, revisó sus bolsillos, sacando un arrugado papel de ellos, primero ojeó el escrito, una trémula voz leyó el contenido... no sabía que era más difícil, vivir aquella realidad o pronunciar el nombre de la enfermedad que aparecía en el documento. Cuan equivocado estaba, lo más difícil fue soportar la respuesta de su padre, ese "no" rotundo causó estragos en su moral y "es irremediable" remató la situación. Con ojos empapados Johann se despidió de la escena, dejando atrás a dos preocupados padres, pensando que su retoño tomaba demasiado enserio los estudios._

Comenzó una frenética carrera por el pasillo, sus estrepitosas pisadas acapararon todas las miradas, a unos metros de la sala se detuvo, recuperó el aliento y se dispuso a entrar, según le había informado Eliza había despertado luego de la larga semana de reposo, se armó de valor, golpeó la puerta y dio un paso hacia delante, durante unos segundos quedó embelesado al verla reposando sobre un cojín, se acercó lentamente, estiró su brazo tembloroso hasta tocar suavemente su rostro, ella abrió los ojos de forma inmediata y regaló una sonrisa que encontró feliz respuesta en Fausto, se despojó de los guantes y tomó cuidadosamente la mano que tan solo en un par de días calzaría un anillo.


End file.
